Over the Desk
by HelleBoreHunt
Summary: It's porn. Essentially. There is nothing else there but porn. And maybe a little bit of fluff at the end.


**A/N: Look, porn!  
Warnings: Porn!  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, this would happen.**

Rodimus smiled at Ultra Magnus from his perch on the edge of the larger mech's desk. He sat up a little straighter, kicking the pede that hung off the desk in little circles. His servos rested atop each other on his other knee, the leg tucked under his body. He gave his second a coquettish look.  
"Hello, Ultra Magnus." He purred, tilting his head to the side, baring his neck. "How are you this evening?"  
Ultra Magnus stared at the sight before him, not entirely comprehending it. He reset his optics, then turned his head and coughed into his fist.  
"Rodimus. What are you doing?"  
Rodimus laughed, his head falling back. He shifted to sit back, putting his weight on his servos braced behind him. "Oh, you know. Waiting for my second in command to return, so I can properly," He emphasized each syllable. "thank him for all the hard work he does."  
Magnus' vocalizer spit static. He readjusted his grip on his datapad, setting it down on the chair beside him when he realized his servos were shaking slightly. "Rodimus."  
Rodimus hummed, swinging his leg up onto the desk, outstretched, and rocked back, unpinning his other leg and bending it at the knee, pede flat on the desk. He lowered his elbows to the desk, leaning back even farther. He turned his head to the stunned blue mech, beckoning him forward with a crooked finger.  
Magnus walked forward, eliminating the space between them. He loomed over his lover, gripping the edge of his desk. "Do you know how many regulations this breaks?" He asked in a low voice.  
"Frag the regulations!" Rodimus huffed. "And while your at it, frag me." He added with a sultry purr.  
Magnus exhaled heavily. "Bend over the desk, Rodimus."  
Rodimus shivered. "Yes sir."  
Rodimus hopped off the desk smoothly, twirling around and bending over it. He looked over his shoulder, winking.  
Ultra Magnus moved behind him, running his servos down his sides. He kicked Rodimus' legs wider apart. One servo swept up his side, gently grasping his helm and turning it to face forward. "Do not move."  
Rodimus whimpered and his fans whirred on. Magnus released his helm, stroking a path from it to the sensitive wings on his back. Rodimus gasped, arching into the touches. Magnus rubbed his thumb along the bottom edge of one, his glossa following behind. Rodimus moaned, lowering his helm to rest on his arms as he panel snapped back.  
Magnus left the wings, kissing a line down his back. He knelt down, getting a close up view of his leader's dripping valve.  
"So worked up already, Rodimus?"  
Rodimus gasped as a finger traced the rim. "You tend have that effect on me."  
Ultra Magnus hummed in agreement, slipping his finger into the valve. He twirled it around, pulling it out and shoving it and a second one back in. Rodimus cried out, arching his back.  
"Magnus!"  
"What did I tell you about not moving?"  
"Please, Ultra Magnus..."  
Magnus slipped a third finger in, the valve stretching around them. Rodimus fought the urge to squirm, whimpering and clenching and unclenching his servos. "Magnus, please, I want you inside me."  
"Mm. No."  
"Magnus!"  
Magnus pulled his glossa out, lapping at the rim before diving back in. Rodimus jerked violently, his legs trembling as Magnus gripped his thighs. He screamed as two fingers joined the glossa, scissoring inside of him, throwing him into overload.  
Rodimus sobbed as Magnus continued his assault on his over-sensitized valve. His thighs trembled as lubricant ran down them in rivulets. Magnus withdrew from his valve, licking the lubricant from his thighs. He stood, his panel retracting. He gripped orange hips, rubbing small circles with the tips of his fingers as he lined himself up.  
"Do you want it, Rodimus?"  
Rodimus threw his head back with a gasp. "Yes! Please, Magnus, don't be cruel, I want- I need you inside me!"  
"Hm. Prepare yourself, then." Magnus squeezed his hips as he eased into the valve.  
Rodimus keened, shivering and squirming in the hold Magnus had on him. He could feel every inch that entered him at the slow pace Magnus was using. He gasped as the blue mech bottomed out and their hips met. Magnus paused for a second, enjoying the feel of being inside of Rodimus, before slowly pulling out, purposefully scraping against sensitive nodes. Rodimus twitched, burying his face in his arms to try and muffle the noises he was making. Once only the tip was left, Magnus paused before slamming back in. Rodimus screamed, jolting forward with the force of it, his chestplates scraping the surface of the desk. Ultra Magnus started a brutal pace, holding tightly onto Rodimus' hips to keep him still. Rodimus glanced behind him, moaning.  
"It's... It's a shame. That you don't- ah! D-Don't have a mirror i-in here. I- I bet I'm qu-quite a si-sight."  
Magnus snarled, his grip tightening even more, denting the plating. That was a thought. He looked at the mech pinned beneath him.  
Quite a sight indeed.  
He bent forward, biting the top edge of one yellow wing, growling. Both of their fans were working overtime, almost loud enough to drown out the other sounds they were making. Almost.  
Rodimus screamed, arching his back as he overloaded again. Magnus moaned loudly, burying himself as deep as he could in the spasming valve as he, too, overloaded.  
Rodimus fell limply on top of the desk, optics offline and body twitching with the aftershocks of his overload. Ultra Magnus released his hips, staring with satisfaction at the distinctly finger-shaped dents there. He rubbed his palms over them, leaning over the smaller mech to nuzzle the cables of his throat.  
"Rodimus?"  
Rodimus groaned, onlining his optics with a little reluctance. "'M fine." He bent his helm, pressing their lips together. "'M gonna be sore for a while."  
"You enjoy it."  
"Didn't say otherwise."  
Ultra Magnus pecked a kiss to his partner's lips before pushing himself off of him. He gently pulled out, both of them moaning at the feeling against their sensitive equipment. A rush of their combined fluids followed his exit, traveling down Rodimus' thighs and hitting the floor. Rodimus shivered, whining as he shut his panel.  
"Frag."  
Magnus stepped to the side, bending over the desk so his helm was level with his leader's. He wrapped an arm around him, petting his side. "You made a mess."  
Rodimus laughed. "Part of it's yours." He sighed. "I don't even know if I have the energy to move right now. And I still think you should get a mirror in here."  
Magnus snorted. "No, Rodimus."  
"Aw, come on!"  
"No."  
Rodimus pouted. "Fine."  
Magnus moved his servo to cup his cheek. "If you want one so bad, put it in your own office."  
Rodimus smiled. "Could. Or in our quarters."  
"No."  
"Ugh. You're no fun, at all."  
"So I've been told."  
Rodimus laughed, pushing himself off the desk. He looked down at the backs of his legs over his shoulder, than at the floor. "We really did make a mess."  
"Would I lie?"  
Rodimus shook his helm. "Are you even capable of lying?" He stretched, groaning as he did. "I need to get this stuff off. Care to join me?" He asked with a wink and an outstretched servo.  
Magnus stood, sighing. "You are insatiable, truly."  
Rodimus stood on the tips of his pedes and kissed him. "You love me."  
"Yes, I do. And I have no idea why."


End file.
